


断章-abo-厄里斯（2）

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-abo-厄里斯（2）

完成标记的感觉很奇妙，隔着遥远的距离却偏偏能够感受到另一个人的存在，那是一种让自己灵魂完满的感觉，可如果这一切的出发点不是因为爱，那将是漫长的，无法逃离的折磨。

刚刚完成标记的克里斯感觉有点奇妙，他坐在车上，新奇的尝试着通过标记来寻找自己的omega，他做了三个小时的飞机追到了巴塞罗那，决定让那个把自己当震动棒使用的omega明白谁才是处于支配地位的那个。

被标记过的omega无法再通过抑制剂来抵消热潮，alpha恶意的想着在梅西的下一个热潮时恶意的晾着他，让那个omega说出请求的话来，这种想法令他的占有欲的到来满足，他站在那扇紧闭的白色木门前，按响了门铃。

巴塞罗那刚下过一场雪，凌烈清新的空气夹着寒意，克里斯来的匆忙，他身上只穿了一件单薄的夹克衫，门没有开，而他的标记清楚的告诉他，梅西就在门后。

克里斯皱起了眉，他恶意的散发出信息素引诱着，屋里传来的重重的扑通一声，像是什么重物倒在了地上，他的手指焦躁的敲着裤线，终于在耐心消耗殆尽前等来了结果。

门被向内拉开，甜腻的草莓棉花糖味一股脑的涌出来，omega的信息素挤开了寒冷的空气，像是一瞬间把克里斯拉去了炎热的南美洲，他晃神的缓了一会儿才看见了门后的omega。

梅西身上穿了一件浅蓝色的睡衣，他的扣子错位了几个，歪扭的衣襟让他露出了一小截发红的锁骨和腰线，他套了一条宽松的长裤，一股寒意从他身上涌出来，克里斯的视线划过他被吻痕布满的肩颈，看到了omega湿漉漉的头发，金棕色的发丝被水打湿，一缕一缕的塌下来，梅西整个人轻微的发着抖，眼角仍旧残留着一抹艳丽的红色，他光着脚，地面上残留着一排湿漉漉的脚印，克里斯还想再看看，但梅西只把门开了一个小缝，甚至门上的金属挂链都没解下来。

“有事么？”omega开口，嗓子又一次的变成了难听的嘶哑，克里斯眼尖的看见他颈侧贴着领子部分又多出来了几个针孔，这令他觉得自己身为alpha的尊严被挑衅了。

“我来找我的omega，你也许该对你的不辞而别给一个解释。”克里斯用眼神示意对方将挂链解开，但梅西像是没看到一样。

“我……”omega被他的言辞搞得脸色阴沉，他顿了顿，又一次的摆出了像是beta一样冷淡的模样，如果他的眼角没有被热潮烧的发红的话，他大概可以很好的伪装成一个beta。“我很感谢你在过去几天提供的帮助。”他这样冷淡疏离的说着，仿佛克里斯真的不过是一个用过就丢的按摩棒，但alpha显然并不这样想，梅西的言辞令他感到愤怒，这是他的omega！他已经标记并且得到他了！

像是明白克里斯在想什么，门缝又小了一点，这让克里斯只能看到梅西的半张脸了。

“我约了医生，这几天就会去解决标记的问题，你不需要觉得需要负责什么的。”梅西的声音呜咽了一声，门砰地一声关上，克里斯再次听到重物倒地的声音，他意识到锁簧没有弹开，他赶忙推了一下木门，重物被推着向后移动了一段，他看见了倒在地上全身紧绷的omega。

alpha脸上露出了恍然的神情，omega的发情期都是五天起跳，他们不过度过了三天，标记的完成让热潮暂时消退，但这并不代表对方的发情期已经过去了，他居高临下的看着蜷缩在地上的omega，更加用力推了一下门，金属挂链被绷的笔直，他为此懊恼的在喉咙里咆哮了一声。

“把门打开！”alpha焦躁的命令，但他的omega并不是一个会被标记蛊惑的顺从对象，他看见梅西挣扎着爬起来，期间还手滑的再次趴了回去，克里斯克制住自己想要伸手去扶的冲动，他冷着脸看着对方，等待着omega打开门请求他的帮助，但梅西看都没看他一眼。

门被omega用体重压制着合上了，alpha立刻反应过来，用力的推着，他成功的战胜了被热潮袭击的omega，弹出来的锁簧扑了个空，可笑的卡在空气里克里斯的肩膀递着门，厚实的门板对面是他陷入热潮全身发软的omega，他几乎能感受到梅西身上的热度，但那见鬼的金属挂链阻隔了他的步伐。

“你他妈到底在犟什么，开门！”一个发情期的omega，他的alpha就在门口，却他妈的死活不被放进去，克里斯暴躁的想要踹门，但想到门后梅西瘫软的样子，又害怕这样会伤害到他的omega，他伸手去拉扯那根金属链子，带有倒钩结构的金属纹丝不动，克里斯还想再说点什么，门后的人咚的一声到了下去，链子再次绷的笔直，他喊了几声，倒在地上的omega已经失去了意识。

艹！

克里斯松开门，他绕了一圈，从西窗掰开了挂钩式的装饰锁钻了进去。

我来找我自己的omega，却像个罪犯。

克里斯在心里抱怨着，他绕到前门，找到了倒在地上意识模糊的omega，梅西的身上仍旧带着一股寒气，但他的皮肤却诡异的烫的惊人，克里斯弯腰将人抱了起来，他找了一圈，顺着地上的水迹摸到了omega的房间，感受到自己alpha的气息，被热潮烧的意识迷离的omega本能的朝着他的身上贴，克里斯起初还生气的把他推开，但在他第四次这样做后，对方像是感受到他的抗拒一样把自己团成了一个紧绷的球——就和克里斯几天前刚发现他时一样。

他不开心的伸手扳过对方的头让他重新贴到自己的胸口，但omega像是在意识模糊的时候也要跟他作对一样固执的把头扭回去，克里斯生气的把他丢回床上，梅西一声不吭的把自己埋进了被子里，仿佛在迷失时也要刻印去忽略屋子里的alpha。

看你能挨多久！

克里斯哼了一声，斗气般的抱着手臂站在床边，omega在床上一声不吭的蜷缩着，暴露的颈侧上密布的针孔被雪白的皮肤映衬的刺眼，他烦躁的移开视线，看到了地上残留的水迹，克里斯推开那扇门，看见了一个乱七八糟的浴缸，浴缸里充满了凉水，上面还漂浮着眉化开的冰块，地上被随意的丢了一堆抑制剂，还有几个没开封的，他眼尖的看见几个注射针头上残留的血迹，心底的恼火更加旺盛。

克里斯自问是一个足够优秀的alpha，他第一次标记一个omega，对方就迫不及待的从他身边逃开，甚至不让他进门。

艹！

活该你难受！

他哼哼着，决定看对方再被热潮折磨一会儿，他想要omega对他低头，像是几天前热潮里那样小声说着渴求的话，他走回卧室，床上的omega已经掉到了地上，浅蓝色的睡衣被蹭开，梅西的皮肤贴着冰凉的地板，像是这样就能让他得到解脱一样，克里斯把他抱回了床上，他摸了摸omega被咬的发红的嘴唇，找到厨房到了一杯水回来，梅西的裤子已经被流出来的东西弄的湿漉漉的贴在屁股上了，克里斯恶趣味的打量着，又觉得欺负一个失去意识的人并不能让他有满足感，他扶起来梅西，仔细的把水喂了进去，被冰凉的液体稍稍唤回了意识，他看着梅西缓慢的眨了眨眼，像是一个将灵魂召唤回身体的神圣仪式。

“谢谢。”梅西说了一句，就打算推开克里斯，alpha还没为【我的omega竟然对我说谢谢】这种讨厌的事情里走出来，就被推离的动作搞得火大，他释放了点信息素，让怀里的omega老实了下来。

“只要你说要，我就帮你渡过这个。”alpha自觉大度的做出了让步，但他的omega仍旧抗拒着。

他们僵持了一会儿，克里斯无聊的低头数着梅西的睫毛，他觉得自己耗得起，但他仍旧十分期待着对方的妥协，他觉得自己这个alpha有点憋屈，全世界那么多omega渴求自己，怀里这个却偏偏要推开他，活像是他是什么病原体一样。

就因为在金球奖上赢过我吗？

明年我赢回来你就会老实了吗？

他这样想着，差点忘记梅西说要去解除标记的事情。

梅西侧过脸，歪着头看向他，omega拥有者一双漂亮的黑色眼睛，清亮的冬日阳光很好的映衬出他眼底钻石一般的金色纹路，他的眼神总是过于冷静，仿佛空气里既有煽动性的味道不是属于他的一样，克里斯可笑的感觉到明明 自己才是那个占了上风的人，当他被这样看着的时候，他似乎不是在等待一个请求，而是审判。

他没有更深的去思考这种紧张感的来源，omega火热的手覆上他的脸，alpha得到了第一个主动的吻，过多的震惊让他的灵魂出去飘飞了一会儿，他缓过神，动作凶狠的将omega按回了床上。

alpha轻车熟路的进入omega的身体，他解开梅西错位的扣子，让对方雪白的胸腹暴露在空气中，亮晶晶的汗水覆盖着，他享用起omega的胸口，将被刺激的挺立起来的软肉舔弄成发亮的玫红色，他的omega用身体渴求着更多，alpha的血液飞速的流动着，他顶开了对方的生殖腔，肆无忌惮的张开硕大的结，当他从满足的巅峰渐渐回落时，他感受到了缺憾。

克里斯顺从着身体的想法张开手臂将梅西一整个抱在了怀里，omega的身体还在轻微的痉挛着，他轻轻吻着对方的后颈，动作轻柔眷恋。

我想要什么？

克里斯放空的看着天花板，没有意识到自己的手臂像是锁住了一样抱着湿漉漉的omega不肯放手。他纠结的思索着，甚至开始拿omega和以往的床伴进行对比，他明明已经做出了标记，理应得到比那些更多的满足感，但还是不对，拼图缺失了一块，难过的要死。

“我爱你。”

忽然他听到怀里的omega轻声说了一句，克里斯猛的撑起身，却发现梅西已经睡过去了。

拼图被填补完满，可克里斯却睡不着了。

是……是对我说的吗？他惊疑不定的看着梅西，心脏像是被悬起来一样甚至连跳动都不敢。直到缺氧让他开始发晕，克里斯才意识到自己半天都没呼吸。

他用力的抱着自己的omega，打算等对方醒过来再询问，他意识到自己和梅西之间可能有些事情需要解决，但他睁开眼后，却被一个人丢在了这里。

再一次，他的omega丢掉了他。

克里斯坐了起来，他感受了一下标记，前所未有的恐慌袭击了他。

没有了！

他和梅西之间的链接不见了，他的omega在他不知道的情况下抛弃了他。

他感受到一股空洞的心痛，他摸了一把自己的脸，才发现眼泪不受控的掉落。他赶忙爬起来想要去找回自己的omega，随机就愣在了原地。

克里斯对梅西的了解并没有深到会知道对方现在会在哪里，没了标记，他什么都找不到。


End file.
